Secrets
by skatergirl13
Summary: It's been over a year and a half since the FTI building incident.Arnold invites Helga to play guitar at a talent show at the CocoaHut.SONGfic based on Good Charlotte's SecretsMy first fic. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Helga wasn't sure were she was, or even who she was now. After all that had happened, laying in the park seemed to be her only option. Phoebe was gone for the weekend so Helga was left to fend for herself. Helga sighed and thought 'Arnold my beloved, now that it's all said and done will you take me with you or leave me stranded in this desert of my tormented pre-teen soul'.

Her thoughts didn't mean as much as they used to. They used to be able to express the way she was feeling, they used to able you curb her desire for Arnold. But not now Helga wanted something real. Something she could touch, something she could see. Not just a bunch of fantasy's inside an 11 year old year old girls mind. She and Arnold hadn't spoke about the incident on top of the FTI building in almost a year and a half. Since then Helga had found other things to occupy her interest; she had picked the guitar and because of her natural poetic talent writing songs wasn't anything difficult. But even that wouldn't keep her mind from reliving that moment over and over in the dead of the night. She could still remember that way he tasted…

Meanwhile…

Arnold had grown quite a lot since his hormones kicked in. He was no longer short and stubby; but now quite tall, not to mention handsome. Arnold ditched the blue t-shirt and his "un-tucked shirt tails" (I STILL SAY IT'S A KILT!!). Now he wore a fitted black t-shirt and torn blue jeans… but the 6 sizes to small hat remained, everyone could still see the little boy in Arnold through that hat. Unknown to Helga was Arnold's struggle with trying to fight off the visits to the FTI building, trying not to remember everything that Helga had said but "Who do you has be building shrines over you in her closet all these years!" would still ring in his head at night.

One Saturday evening Helga was walking home her guitar in its case- flung over her back- thinking about some new song lyrics. When around the corner…WHAM!!!. The distant but familiar feeling over running into someone headlong and smashing on the side walk with your back came back to Helga. But instead of the reaction we're all used to, Helga jumped up praying her guitar was OK. Not caring about what or who it was she ran into she ran into. Helga sighed with relief as she saw her guitar was not hurt, then a familiar voice asked "Helga?".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2….

"Helga?". Helga spun around, her heart jumped. It had been so long, it seemed, since she had heard her name in that voice. "A-arnold, what are you doing here?" Helga asked. "Going to the grocery store" replied Arnold literally, helping Helga up. Helga took his hand. Her heart jumped again, that moment lasted an hour in Helga's mind. They stood looking at each other… Arnold decided to break the ice. "uh… so what do you think 7th grade will be like? I mean we've only got about 3 months till school starts again", Arnold rubbed his neck nervously as he spoke. Helga's tongue would not move. She finally got words to come out, surprisingly they came just as she wanted them to. "I dunno, I don't think it'll be much different than 6th, we'll probably just have more homework. But I have a feeling Mr. Simmons is gonna be in 7th grade with us also, he'll probably be out English teacher or something". Arnold was surprised by the calmness in Helga's voice, and that fact that it was void of anger and sarcasm. "Hey what's in the case?" Arnold asked, noticing the guitar case on the concrete. "Oh! That's my guitar" Helga replied with pride.

"You, Helga G. Pataki, play guitar? I thought you had no interest in anything besides spitballs and chasing Harold" said Arnold, with a sarcastic look on his face.

"You don't know? I thought everyone knew I was into poetry and music" Helga was somewhat shocked. _Wow_, Helga thought, _I must have really been spending to much time by my-self_.

"No, maybe Phoebe knew but we all thought you had no hobbies" Arnold said solemnly. This hurt Helga a little.

"Oh I guess I always thought you'd make fun of me if you knew" Helga was looking away from him. Arnold noticed how she said "you", she didn't mean it towards their classmates; she meant it toward _him_. This hit Arnold like a slush ball during a snowball fight.

"Hey if you're any good at guitar you know we're holding a talent show at the Coco-Hut, you could play there." Arnold gave Helga an encouraging look. It made Helga's stomach squirm with joy.

"Oh I dunno, I'm probably not that good", replied Helga blushing deeply.

"Play me a song"

" What?" asked Helga confused.

"Play me a song, I'll tell you if you any good".

"O-ok"…


	3. Chapter 3

Helga sat down on the curb and started to play a song she'd wrote.

i _I'm hanging on the edge._

_Of everything we said._

_Not sure what I'm doing…_

_The look on your face._

_Shock I want to replace._

_But theres nothing I can do now._

_So if I was that girl._

_The one you knew before._

_Would you hate me still._

_Would you hate me more?_

_And if I could go back._

_I'd change the things I said._

_I'd show the true me._

_Put a good image in you head…_

_Now we're so far away._

_I'm lost without your face._

_They say it takes time to._

_To heal, I'll live day by day._

_So if I was that girl._

_The one you knew before._

_Would you hate me still._

_Would you hate me more?_

_And if I could go back._

_I'd change the thing I said._

_I'd show the true me._

_Put a good image in you head…_

_No music_

_If I was that girl… /_i 

Arnold stared at Helga open-mouthed. Helga waited in anticipation for Arnold's response.

I wrote that song in about 3 minute so it's not the best in the world, but I didn't have much time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven't been doing this but I should be.**

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold is not mine. However I do own the plot and the song _That Girl_ in the 3rd chapter.**

Arnold just kept staring at Helga. Helga just kept waiting for a response. Then voices from down the street knocked them both back to reality. Arnold could then speak. " Wow Helga, I'm speechless. All these years…" Arnold's voice trailed off and he ventured into thought. But Helga didn't let his thought process begin.

"Yeah all these years of bullying could have been put to good use", she laughed at her-self, but it wasn't in a sarcastic way, it was like she was disgusted with her-self. "You've changed Helga" said Arnold, "You've changed a lot". For one horrific moment Helga thought he was upset with her, but then he added "I like it, I knew one day you'd put the bullying behind you". Helga wanted to smile, blush, cry, and hug Arnold all at the same time. But the voices they had heard were getting closer. Helga recognized one of the voices; actually she recognized two of them, but the other seemed faint.

"Arnold, get over here!" whispered Helga franticly, grabbing Arnold by the shirt and pulling him behind a garbage can. "What's going-?" Arnold started to ask but Helga shushed him.

"So where did you say I could get that Super Beeper at?" said Mr. Pataki to a man Helga did not know.

_My dads just trying another scheme to get rich. Uh! and right when Arnold was giving me praise!_

"It's safe, let's go" said Helga. Her and Arnold got up started to make a break for it when another voice yelled "Oh baby-sister, baby-sister!" Helga's stomach dropped 2 feet and her heart was in her throat.

_OGLA'S HERE!! HOW COULD I NOT SEE HER!! _

At this point Helga looked like she had been frozen in time. Arnold was a few yards ahead of her, but he stopped also.

Olga ran up to Helga. "Oh baby-sister, I thought you said you were going to the park".

"I was **_Olga_**, I just ran into someone on the way home" replied Helga, trying her best no to yell it. She had just shown Arnold she could be caring and sensitive, and she wasn't about to ruin it. Olga looked from Arnold to Helga then back again. Olga smiled a knowing smile at Helga. Helga gave Olga the "Don't you dare look", but she did it anyway. "Aw how cute! Helga's got a boyfriend", then as if to add to Helga's embarrassment; Olga started to cry and hugged Helga, "Oh baby-sister you're growing up, these carefree years are becoming few".

Helga would have gladly liked to melt into the concrete, or disappear into thin air, even blowing up seemed like a good option. Helga finally escaped from Olga's death trap of a hug, but she was not sure what to do once she was free. She looked from Olga to Arnold, then turned her back and started walking home.

It's always easier to walk away…

**I got reviews right away yesterday. And I'm really busy right now (skateboard competition, school is murder-their trying to choke me with essays, trying to get this guy at my church to notice I exist), but I'm gonna post chapter's up when ever I can.**

**Oh yeah and this really is a SONGfic, I just forgot what they we're called when I write up that intro thingy or whatever it's called. I changed it to say that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay, here it is after much frantic/demanding/murderus email/replies. Here's the 5th chapter.**

"Olga has been action strange" Helga said to herself as she sat in her room that night writing a new song, "She's been… I dunno, it seems like she doing all the things I don't want her too, more than usual anyway". Helga sighed, and got back to writing her song.

_I made this bed  
I choose to lie in it  
Live with my regrets  
Sleep with what I said  
Could this be the end?  
Am I standing on the edge  
Of everything I wanted now_

I was afraid  
I was afraid

Maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I fear  
It's easier to walk away from everything

Separate my soul  
With all the things we shared  
I'm fallin' to pieces now  
Say a prayer for me  
When you go to bed  
I'm in need of your faith now

I was afraid

Maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I fear  
It's easier to walk away from everything

If we could just reset  
And live in happiness  
Instead of our regrets  
We'd salvage everything  
We don't have to walk away

Pray for me now  
I'm in need of faith  
Pray for me now  
I'm in need

Maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I fear  
It's easier to walk away from everything

If we could just reset  
And live in happiness  
Instead of our regrets  
We'd salvage everything

Maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I fear  
It's easier to walk away from everything  
Walk away from everything  
Walk away from everything…

(All Right reserved.

© copyright 2004 Good Charlotte

Epic/Daylight)

**That song was not mine. (please don't sue Epic/Daylight) It's a Good Charlotte song and therefore I had no part in its writing. Go beg Benji for autographs. Anyway just a peek into my life: I'm hurt, I sprained my ankle, twisted my knee, scraped my arm up (thru a long sleeve shirt and a thick hoodie), and pulled my lower back out whack skateboarding last night…in the dark…on a 5 stair handrail. Actually that wasn't very stupid compared to some other things I've done. Anyway I'm up a 4:30 AM for you guys/gals, my readers. (stupid health people! who says a 13 year old needs 8 hours of… falls on keyboard and starts to snore) So I hope you like it I'm posting 3 chapter's today. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Helga! Wait up!" yelled Arnold's voice behind her at the bus stop the next evening. He ran up and put his hand on her shoulder. Helga's stomach jumped up.

"What do you want football-head"

Arnold was taken aback by Helga's reaction, after all they had talked about he didn't think she'd use **_that_** name. "Uh, about last night, that was your sister right?" he asked. "Yeah… She's always saying stupid stuff like…"Helga wondered if she dared to say it; she did, "Like " 'Oh you look so cute together!' or 'My baby-sister has a boyfriend how cute!' I hate it".

Helga refused to look at Arnold while she said this.

Arnold took a deep breath, he knew he was about to poke a sleeping dragon in the eye.

"So, uh, DO you have a boyfriend?".

Helga froze.

Her mind was racing. _What do I say to him!?! Should I tell him the truth?! Will I have to repeat the FTI building all over again!? Oh man…_

"Actually I do" lied Helga. It hurt her to lie to Arnold.

"Oh" said Arnold, wondering why he was so disappointed, " Who is it".

"Uh….Sid, yeah it's Sid" she said, wondering why on earth she had picked Sid for this lie, she could have said Iggy!

"Oh I never knew I'll see you around Helga" said Arnold as he walked off.

Helga walked home kicking rocks in the street, wondering what kind of hole she'd dug her-self into. The song that she wrote now meant even more than before. "Why did I have to lie to him? _Why!_ Oh Fortuna what kind of cards have I drawn? Why do I cause torment for myself!?" Helga said to her-self. She dreaded the day when she would have to meet Sid and Arnold in the same room together. "I'm gonna have to get some dirt on "Boy howdy" boy, I'll force him to pretend I'm his girlfriend MMUUHAHAHAHA".


	7. Chapter 7

It was Monday; meaning that Phoebe would be back, also meaning that Helga's snooping would have to begin. Helga called Phoebe for back up.

"Hey Phoebs, I got a problem on my hands here".

Phoebe replied sarcastically "When don't you have a problem on you're hands? Let me guess it has to do with Arnold, right?"

"Uh, yeah. But I've got my-self in a spot that MIGHT just push me off the edge" said Helga as she put new strings on her guitar.

"What did you do Helga?" asked Phoebe; concerned for the first time in a long while.

"Well I- I kindda, maybe, hinted to Arnold-"

"Helga tell me exactly what you said" said Phoebe sternly.

"I- Uh told Arnold that Sid was my boyfriend…"

"Helga WHY! Why do you do these things to your-self?" said Phoebe in a hopeless voice.

"I dunno maybe I have a self-destructive disorder" Helga half-laughed, "So will you help me out Pheobs?"

"I don't have a choice, what is the plan?"…..

Helga snuck out that night with Phoebe, and they went Sid's apartment with a camera among other things. They climbed up they fire escape and looked in Sid's window. The black-mail hit Helga right off. Sid was doing aerobics in bunny pajamas! This was to good to be true! Helga gave a little evil laugh and took a picture.

"That was a snap, I'll have that boy begging for mercy" said Helga, as they walked back to her house with Phoebe. "Do you really think this is a good idea Helga? I mean a lot of your plans are, well… less than perfect" said Phoebe choosing her words carefully. Helga looked at her with a scowl but it become a small smile. "Trust me Pheobs this one will work"…

**Ok since I've got this whole thing written out already I'll just post as much as I can before I fall asleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh C'mon Helga what do you want?" whined Sid as Helga backed him into an ally. "I'll tell you what I want, I want you to help me with a little scam" said in her most evil voice. She tried hard to laugh manically, but it came out more as an evil chuckle, but it still got the job done. Sid was now cowering on the ground, "please I'll do what ever you want just don't show the picture or hurt me!" he cried. "Good, very good, here's what I need you to do", Helga leaned forward and whispered the plan in Sid's ear. "What!" he shouted, "No way I'm gonna do that, I thought you we're gonna have me rob a bank or somethin' not this, boy-howdy you're whacked". Helga held up the picture she had taken of Sid. He stopped, looked at it, and weighed his chances of coming out of this unscathed if I he refused. Sid sighed, "Fine". Helga smiled evilly. "But!" said Sid, "You have to tell me why you want me to do this". Now Sid had a victorious smile on his face. Helga reverted back to her 9 year old way of deal with things, "None of your business, long nose".

I'm not going anywhere till you tell me" Sid planted his feet firmly on the ground.

Helga then decided to lie. "I'm playing a prank on Foot-ball Head" She tried hard to sound mischievous again; but didn't quite pull it off. "Arnold? How is this gonna be a prank on Arnold?" Sid asked, genuinely confused. "It just is, ok!" yelled Helga rearing up in an offensive manor. Sid was cowering again "Ok, ok, no more questions! I promise".


	9. chapter 9

**A/N:Why are these chapter's are so short? Well I originally wrote this for and they have a limit on how many characters you can use. So I'm posting a lot of chapers for lack of chapter lenth.**

Weeks went by, Helga would corner Sid every few days to remind him of their deal.

Then the fateful day Helga had been anticipating came, the first day of 7th grade. Helga met Sid at the bus stop. When she saw Arnold coming she said grabbed Sid's hand. Sid flinched as if it was causing him pain. Arnold walked up to them; he was shocked to see them holding hands. "Hey, uh, guys" said Arnold, not know what to say when one of your friends starts going out with the girl who bullied you for almost 7 years. Helga, to Sid's relief, took her hand from his and picked up her backpack. "Hey Arnoldo" Helga didn't say it in the mocking voice she used to, but she said it affectionately, almost like a nick-name people give each other when their going out. "Hey, Helga" he nodded toward Sid, "Sid". Then an awkward silence settled in; the 3 of them all were fidgeting, and looking at their feet. Sid, who had been black-mailed into the situation; Arnold, who was both confused and annoyed about what was going on; and Helga who had forced her-self into this awkward position by lying to the boy she loved. Then the bus drove up and saved them all from, what seemed to be, an eternity of long embarrassments. When they got on the bus Arnold was expecting Helga to go sit with Phoebe, and she almost did, but then remembered her plan. She went and sat next to Sid. Helga hated this; everyone was staring at her and Sid, probably coming up with some sick and twisted reason why she was sitting with Sid. The problem was the reason she was sitting with Sid was sick and twisted, she could hear Ronda now, "Helga G. Pataki, you are no good, lousy scum. First you lie to poor Arnold, then to cover up for your lie you went, black-mailed Sid and destroyed his social life!" Helga laughed to her-self, i _Like Sid ever had a social life_ /i . But then she was disgusted with her-self all the same time, 'That still doesn't make it right' said a voice in the back of her mind i _Oh C'mon, it's only for a little while_ /i she thought to the voice. 'Helga, it's still wrong you need to set things right' she heard the voice again. i _Shut up, just shut up! Geeez what a time to get a conscious_ /i 

All thru the day Helga kept hearing the voice, but she ignored it to the best of her abilities.

She finally got it to go away during English. Helga walked up to Stinky and said "I'll bet you five dollars that Mr. Simmons is our English teacher again". Stinky thought for a moment, then said "Dag-nabit, Helga, you got 'ur-self a wager". Then the bell rang and they went to sit in class Helga did not want a permanent seat next Sid so she pretended to trip so she could not get the chair next to Sid first. Instead she got the chair behind Arnold. 'Just like old times' she thought. They all wait anxiously for the teacher to come in…. "Hey guess what!" a voice said, they all knew that voice, "it's your favorite teacher!" Helga jumped up out of her desk and shouted "Yes!" Everyone looked at her, "What? I betted Stinky five bucks Mr. Simmons would be our teacher again." Some people said "Oh" other just dismissed Helga all together. "It's nice to see you excited Helga, well class we're going to have a very special(Helga and the rest of class flinched) day, today I have a big announcement". "Oh what could it be" said Helga in a sarcastically excited voice. Mr. Simmons obviously didn't hear the sarcasm. "I'm glade you asked Helga, we're having a talent show at the Coco-hut this weekend, kind of like a calibration of the start of school. Isn't that great!". The class gave a weak applause. "Hey Arnold told me about this a few months ago" Helga whispered to Phoebe. "Really? Why didn't you tell me about it?" breathed Phoebe. "Other things happened, I forgot" Helga replied. "Oh" said Phoebe..


	10. chapter 10

The Next day, Helga dreaded having to play her little romance game with Sid and Arnold. She had only done it for one day and already the plan was wearing her down. Sid wasn't to happy about the plan either as he firmly told Helga he was not gonna do it anymore, and he stuck with it…at least until Helga reminded him about the picture. Then he went along with it.

"Hey, Helga" shouted Arnold at lunch.

"What do you want foot-ball hea-I mean Arnold" said Helga catching her-self.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were gonna enter the talent contest?" he asked.

"Yeah I already entered" replied Helga.

"Oh are you gonna play that song you song for me the other day?".

"No, I'm gonna play a different one.. I think" she said.

"Oh, Ok" and Arnold walked away…

Helga was walking home, she couldn't figure out what had happened during lunch. It wasn't like some magical moment, it was just plain weird. It made absolutely no sense to Helga. i _Why would Arnold just walk away like that?_ /i 

i _He always knows what to say, I've never seen him act like that before; not even around Lila or Ruth or even Summer_ /i .

Helga sighed, she knew there was no use worrying about it, all it would do was drive her crazy. Looked up and found her-self in the park. She walked over and sat on a bench. Breathing the smell of tree's and freshly cut grass. She reached into her dress… but her locket wasn't there. Helga's heart stopped for a second. "Where is it!' she whispered franticly. "Oh no…." . Helga didn't scream, she learned that all that did was get her some weird looks from the people around her. She had learned a lot about her pervious ways of doing things; mostly that none of them did her any good. i _Ok, Stay clam Helga ol' girl_ /i she thought to her-self, i _Maybe I left it at home_ /i .

Helga proceeded to run home and turn the house upside down. "What are you doing Olga?" her father asked as she looked under the couch. "It's Helga, and I'm looking for something" she replied, grunting as she set the couch back down. "Ok well just don't screw anything up" Bob said, ignoring the first part of Helga's sentence. An hour and a half later Helga flopped in a chair, exhausted. "Oh baby-sister, I just wanted to tell you your little friend from the other day is coming over for tutoring" said Olga as she walked into the room. "Eh, Whatever" said Helga, almost falling asleep in her chair…

DING-DONG! Helga shot up in the air. She had been snoozing in the chair. She looked around franticly, sighed, and then walked toward to the door; but Olga got there first. "Oh how wonderful you're here, please come in; I'm making a lemon soufflé that we can eat while we work, it's should be absolutely yummy". The person walked in the door…


	11. chapter 11

**WARNING!: I attempted poetry in this chapter, so please don't cry if it's awful**.

"Arnold!" said Helga. "Oh Hi, Helga" Arnold responded, with his trademark smile. Helga's stomach danced in her throat, she swallowed to get it to go back down. "What are you doing here?" Helga asked. "Oh, I'm not doing to good in English, poetry especially, so your sister offered to tutor me" he replied.(**_A/N_**:**_I know Arnold probably wouldn't need tutoring but it was necessary for the story_**) "Oh" was all Helga said, she ran up to her room. She could hear Olga say "Don't worry it's not you, she's just shy".

Helga had no locket so she turned to her shrine.

"Oh Arnold your in my house! Even though you are just being tutored by "_Olga_, I can use this as an opportunity to get your attention, my love".

She sighed, then turned and walked back down stair's, she walked into the kitchen, with the cover of getting milk… the only problem was their was no milk.

"Oh I have some really good poetry I found in Helga's room" said Olga. "EEP" squeaked Helga, she hid behind the wall.

**My Hearts Fiery Ember**

_In my heart is a fiery ember_

_It burns even though I slumber_

_It burns bright for me to remember_

_The Cornflower hair_

_Of my be-loved_

_The confident air_

_That I covenant_

_To show you my heart_

_With a fiery ember_

_I'll make you remember_…

'_Oh yeah'_ thought Helga, '_I wrote that one just the other day_'…. then she snapped back to reality.

"You found that in Helga's room? Did she write it?" asked Arnold. "I'm sure she did" replied Olga, "she has books and books of poems up in her room". Helga's heart was beating fast. "_I hope this doesn't go where I think it goes"_ she said to her-self. "Hey! You want to go see some of her poems?" asked Olga. Arnold thought about it, " I dunno… isn't that sortta an invasion of privacy?".

"No, Helga won't mind, I go up there and read them all the time" replied Olga, "And it will be a great learning experience". Olga almost had an evil look on her face, but Helga pushed it away, she b had /b to have imagined it. "She goes up there all the time!" said Helga to her-self again, she was absolutely fuming.

"Oh, ok" said Arnold finally giving in.

'I have to do something!' Helga thought. Arnold and Olga started walking up stairs, and Helga was looking around franticly. She saw the stove, (**A/N**: **_yeah I know this is unrealistic but bare with me_**) ran and turned the temperature up to 800 degrees, with in a matter of moments Olga's soufflé was smoking like a campfire…

The smoke detectors went off, everyone ran into the kitchen and Helga was quite proud of her plan…


	12. chapter 12

Helga and Arnold were sitting at the table watching Olga and Miriam clean up the mess while Big Bob yelled at Helga. "How did this happen!" Helga was embarrassed to have her dad yelling at her in front of Arnold. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she held them back. Her dad had a right to yell at her, after all this time she DID do something wrong. "Your worthless, you know that Helga" said Bob, he looked furiously at Helga. So this is what he would say the b **one** /b time he remembered her name. That word ricocheted around Helga's mind. i _Worthless…_ /i She heard in her head. That was all Helga could take. She got up and ran out the door into the street, tears streaming down her face. That was all she knew now…tears, sorrow, pain, loneliness… She heard a voice yell "Helga! WAIT!". But she ran from that voice, she ran far-far away.

Finally Helga sat down in the park. It was sprinkling. The soft, small drops of rain hit Helga's face like feathers, but they were cold, not comforting. Helga just sat there. She wasn't thinking. It hurt to much to think. "I wish I didn't have feelings!" Helga said to herself. But she knew that was impossible. Helga heard footsteps, but didn't look up. She knew who it was. It was always him. He always was the one who came to her rescue, always the one to comfort her, always the one to say "It'll be alright". And how did Helga repay him? By bulling and hurting and mocking him. "Helga?" said Arnold in a soft voice. "Yeah?" asked Helga, trying, but failing to suppress he tears. "I'm sorry, can't believe you own father would say that to you" Arnold said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, but he's right, I'm not good for anything" Helga choked through her tears. Arnold looked Helga in the eye. They were very close to each other, Helga noticed, their foreheads we're close to touching. "I don't think your worthless, Helga" said Arnold. Those were the magic words; Helga started sobbing harder than ever. She leaned on Arnold, crying on his shoulder. He patted her on the back, whispering "Shhh, it'll be ok, it'll be ok" in her ear. After another few minutes of crying Helga pulled away from Arnold. Arnold smiled, which made Helga smile. "I like it when you smile Helga" he said…


	13. Chapter 13

Helga walked home. Her mind was full of thoughts she didn't want to decipher. She walked into her house. Her family didn't notice her. She walked up the stairs. She made no sound. She reached for the door knob of her room. Opened the door, and saw something that made her furious.

"**OLGA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!**".

Olga looked up at her like a deer caught in headlights. Olga regained her posture, stood up, and towered over Helga. Helga wasn't about to back down just cause he sister was taller. Helga's felt a combination of anger and adrenaline flowing through her veins. She felt 12 feet tall. Olga had nothing on her. Olga noticed Helga's lack of fear so she backed down, but Helga stayed in her offensive pose. "Why are you going through my poetry and diaries!" fumed Helga. Olga had an evil smile on her face. An expression she had never seen on Olga. "Because they are an ample opportunity to make your life heck" replied Olga. "W-What?" asked Helga. She was shocked that Olga would say anything like that. "Don't you get it yet? 'Baby-sister'?", Olga talked in a voice like a villain, "HA! 'Baby-sister', I can't believe I called you that all these years, how disgusting". Helga was frozen. She tried to understand all this, but it wasn't getting through. "All these years I tried and tried and tried to get you down, but you always seemed to pop back up later" Olga said, like a bad guy in a comic book confessing, " I finally realized that it was that-that… how do you say it? That _Foot-ball-headed geek_ that kept you going". Olga was pacing around Helga room now, and it was beginning to scare Helga. Olga was acting insane! "So I tried to set up him and Ruth McDougal, but you spoiled that, then I had those idiots pick Summer for casting, but that was ruined, I even helped Lila get transferred to P.S. 118, but you always seemed to ruin my plans".

Helga was in total shock. _Olga **was** trying to make my life miserable_! she thought, _She really was out to get me_! "Oh yeah, do you remember this?" asked Olga, with an odd twinkle in her eye. She was holding up Helga's locket. Helga took a sharp breath. "Where on earth did you find that?" asked Helga. "Are you blind? I stole it from you!" Olga said. "W-why? Why did you steal it?" asked Helga. She could feel fear and apprehension replacing the anger and adrenaline now. "Why! Why!? I'll tell you why" Olga was getting more out of control now,

"Ever since you were little, I've been reading your poems, your thoughts, if you will. And your writings were so incredible, so unbeatable, even when you were a little 5 year old girl". Helga wasn't sure where this was going. "I watched you, tried to figure out where you got the inspiration from, but I couldn't find it. I loved your poems; I wanted to write my own. But they were all awful. I thought about stealing some of yours for a college class, but you were completely locked up. Then you started playing guitar; something I could never do. And you were great at that, and as if you were adding to my torture, you could write brilliant songs also. That was the last straw! I said to myself 'If I can't have her poems and talent she won't be able to show them to anyone else'. So after you, Arnold and that boy with the tall hair saved the neighborhood I tried as hard as I could to bring you down. But you had already started the process. I wasn't sure why, but you started to become depressed, so I took advantage of it. I made sure you didn't go near Arnold, but latly you still found away to slip through my grasp." Olga was breathing hard now. This was too much for Helga to take.

"But Olga, you were the one with all the talent, mom and dad love you!" said Helga, trying to come up with something to contradict Olga. She had always said Olga was out to get her, but she never really believed it!

Olga laughed…


	14. Chapter 14

"Really now? Mom and dad only loved me because I was the older child, and that I tried my best to keep their attention on me. When you were born I was so afraid that they'd pay more attention to you than me".

"Well you got your wish didn't you!" said Helga in a combination of anger and sadness, "Mom is constantly falling over, never buys food and leaves me to fend for my-self. Dad is a beeper fanatic who could careless if I had something to eat, he doesn't even remember my name!" Helga was now the one sounding furious and insane.

"And what do you do? You make it worse! You took mom and dad and now your trying to take Arnold too!" Helga could feel tears in her eyes again. She couldn't believe Olga would do this. "You're my older sister! You're supposed to take care of me! Not ruin my life and leave my emotionally scarred!!"

Helga once again ran out of her house. And once again she had no clue where she was going. She just wanted to get as far away from her family as possible. " _I hate my life_" she said to her-self, " _Arnold wont want anything to do with me now that he's seen my family. I hate it. Why did I have to be born into such an awful family. Why couldn't I be born to Phoebe's or Gerald's or…Arnold's_"

Helga looked up to see that she was at the Hillwood Medical Center. "Dr. Bliss" she said.

Some higher power took over and she ran into the building. She ran up to the receptionist.

"I need to see Dr. Bliss".

"Her office is up the stairs and too you right, but she's in a meeting right now so-"

But Helga had already taken off.

"Wait! You can't go back there without an employee's assistance!"…

Helga burst into the room. Dr. Bliss and two of her clients looked up, they were an old couple.

" Dr. Bliss I need to talk to you!".

What is she doing here?" sobbed the old lady through a tissue.

"Helga I'll be with you in a second please wait out-side" said Dr. Bliss in her abnormally calm voice.

Helga nodded, and then walked out, closed the door and waited with her nerves wearing thin.

About 10 minutes later the older couple walked out, giving Helga an angry look. Helga heard the old man mutter "Hooligan…"

"Helga" said a voice behind her, "please, come in".

Helga turned and followed Dr. Bliss into her office.

Helga sat down on the couch.

"So what on your mind Helga?' asked Dr. Bliss. Helga wasn't sure where to start. _The beginning is always best_ , said the voice in her head.

"Well you know about the whole saving the neighborhood slash FTI building thing right?"

"Yes" replied Dr. Bliss, her voice usually made Helga upset because it was so calm, but now it comforted her.

"Well, a couple of months ago I ran into Arnold and talked to him for the first time in about a year or so. Anyway he told me about this talent show thing, and I played him a song on guitar that I wrote…anyway my big sister Olga-"

"The one that's always perfect?" asked Dr. Bliss.

"Yeah, anyway she came up to us and started saying stuff like _Aw, how cute Helga's got a boyfriend_ and stuff like that. And the next day Arnold asked me if I had a boyfriend so I lied and told him Sid was my boyfriend, then I had to blackmail Sid so he'd go along with that plan, then my locket went missing, Arnold told me he liked it when I smiled, and I found out the Olga has been out to get me all this time!"

"Whoa! Slow down there. Now what did you come here for"

Helga was breathing hard. "I don't know. I just needed to do something. Olga was going through all of my poems at home and she stole my locket she said she did it because she was jealous of me and that she was trying to keep me away from Arnold and my dad yelled at me in front of Arnold and now he won't want anything to do with me. And I don't know what to do!".

"Ok, first of all let's deal with this Arnold issue. You think because your dad yelled at you Arnold won't want to be your friend or anything else?"

"Yes"

"Tell me Helga, does that sound like the Arnold you know?"

"No it's doesn't, I guess I was being stupid". Helga laughed a little, but realized it was not the time to be laughing.

"So let me get this straight. Olga said she stole your locket of Arnold right?"

"Yeah"

"She said she had been going through your poems since you were 5 and said she was trying to keep you away from Arnold?"

"Uh-huh" said Helga nodding her head.

"Because she was jealous…". Dr. Bliss looked thoughtfully out the window, then laughed

"What's so funny?!" asked a furious Helga...

**HAHAHA! I know everyone hates cliff hangers but I coldn't resist...**


	15. Chapter 15

"What's so funny?!" asked a furious Helga.

"I always knew Olga was jealous of you, why else would she go out of her way to make life a problem for you?"

Helga just looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me that before? Why not the first time I came here?!"

"Because I wanted you to figure it out your-self; plus I knew you wouldn't believe me then. You've changed more than I think even you know Helga"

Helga looked at her-self. She didn't look much different than she did 6 months ago.

Dr. Bliss laughed again. "Not physically, emotionally and mentally. Your still the sensitive, smart, creative…_obsessive_ Helga from 4th grade, you've just learned more"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Helga, from what you've told me your sister is more like you than you think. You're both very talented, just in different area's. Olga also seems to have your…ahem _obsessive_ traits, or perhaps you have her's?"

Helga thought about this…

Then Helga did something she didn't usually do at the shrinks office… she smiled and then said "Thanks Dr. Bliss I think I've got this figured out". Helga got up and started to leave.

"Glad to help" replied Dr. Bliss

Helga opened the door but stopped, "Hey, will I get charged for this?"

The therapist laughed, " No this one is on me".


	16. Chapter 16

Helga walked back into her house for the second time that day. Just this time it was dark.

Helga looked around for Olga but couldn't find her.

"Mom!"….. No answer

"Miriam!"….

"Uh, what is it dear" said Mrs. Pataki in a groggy voice.

"Where's Olga at, mom?"

"Oh, she said she was leaving for Sweden tonight, she told me to tell you she was sorry"

"Olga left?..." Helga sighed. i So much for righting wrongs /i , thought Helga sadly.

It was Saturday, the day of the talent show.

Helga was going on after Sid (who she had released from her romantic slavery).

Sid finished his juggling act with more laughs than applause.

"And now Helga Pataki will play a song" announced Mr. Simmons (who still helps at the Cocoa-Hut).

Helga walked in front of the bright lights, but she wasn't disturbed. She knew what she was going to do.

"She'll probably do a song about bullying and beating up people" Rhonda sneered to Lila and Nadine. Helga ignored it.

She sat down and began to play the song on her (acoustic just do you all know) guitar.

_In the dark, in the darkness you will find._

_Dirty little secrets we all hide._

_Cause we all have a darker side._

_A place we keep where no one else will find. _

_Cause everybody wants to hid their secrets away. _

_Nobody wants to stand up to the pain._

_But I will… stand up to the pain._

_Wake up… and fight again._

_If you could… dance with me through this rain._

_And we will fight…fight again._

_In the back, in the closets of you mind._

_That's where skeletons and dirty secrets hind._

_But I'll rip out my insides._

_And leave them on display for you tonight. _

_Cause everybody wants to hid their secrets away. _

_Nobody wants to stand up to the pain._

_But I will… stand up to the pain._

_Wake up… and fight again._

_If you could… dance with me through this rain._

_And we will fight…fight again._

…_All my life I hide my secrets away._

_In the dark, in the dark, in the dark…._

_We all try to hid our secrets away._

_In the dark, in the dark, in the dark…_

… _stand up to the pain._

_Wake up… and fight again._

_If you could… dance with me through this rain._

_And we will fight…fight again._

_Cause everybody want to hid their secrets away. _

_Nobody wants to stand up to the pain._

_Cause everybody want to hid their secrets away. _

_Nobody wants to stand up to the pain…and fight again..._

Helga stepped down the stairs, at the bottom she was met by Phoebe and Arnold.

"Wow, Helga that was incredible" said Phoebe. "Yeah it was awesome Helga" said Arnold . "Thanks, Phoebs, thanks A-Arnold" Helga felt like choking when she said his name.

Arnold gave her a puzzling look then said "I guess Sid's gonna need some company after that fiasco on stage". Phoebe looked expectantly at Helga. Helga knew what they were thinking about. "I don't like Sid anymore, Arnold ... Infact I never did"

"Then why did you…"

"Oh no reason….", Helga leaned forward a bit meaning to kiss Arnold...but pulled back. She just couldn't…not now.

She turned and walked past two of them "…see you around Arnold"…. Then she spoke to her self "_My sweet prince_".

**Well since Nick .com is no longer allowing fanfics most of my focus will be on this site. The sequel is ready to be posted, so I'll do that as soon as I get a chance.**

**Song credits:**

"**That Girl" in chapter 3**

**written by Kohl(me!).**

"**Walk Away" in chapter 5**

**written by B. & J. Madden**

"**Secrets" in chapter 14**

**written by B. & J. Madden (Benji and Joel from Good Charlotte).**


End file.
